


Moby Cheetah

by RT_Pilon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, TT submission (unfinished)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/pseuds/RT_Pilon
Summary: High Seas Adventures for Thematic Thursday.Did someone say Moby Dick?





	Moby Cheetah

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started for the 'High Seas' theme of Thematic Thursday while on holidays.  
> Changed my mind and started something else, but putting this up here maybe to inspire some artists?  
> And a thank you to Comicanon for the blind readthrough;  
> https://soundcloud.com/comicanon/moby-cheetah

The gunner knelt at the bow, holding the pneumatic harpoon gun while the oarsman rowed the boat forward.  
The captain sat on the stern, eyeing the water.  
"Be ready gunner, I sense our prey." warned the captain.  
Scanning the distance, the gunner added another pump to her harpoon gun.  
A huge shape surfaced just ahead of the boat, gushing a steamy spray into the air.  
"Thare she blows" called the oarsman, the gunner standing up at the bow.  
"He's not a she daddy, he's a he!"  
Nick looked up at Violet, "That's just the way they used to say it sweetheart."  
"But Uncle Benji's a boy whale." the young fox said sternly at her father.  
"I heard that." called Clawhauser through his snorkel.  
Nick paddled on, hanging underneath the little inflatable boat, the captain giggling from the rear.  
"Ready the harpoons," called Nick, "But don't fire till you see the whites of his eyes," he added.  
"Don't you shoot Uncle Benji in the eyes though," called captain Judy from the rear.  
"Mom!" exclaimed Violet, "I'm not that silly."  
The cheetah had taken another breath and dived under again. The young fox lowered her nerf gun, whereupon the foam arrow fell out the end. She fished around between the inflated grooves of the toy dinghy, finding the errant projectile, and sliding it back into the barrel.  
Using his swim fins, Nick paddled the boat towards one side of the pool as Clawhauser swam past underwater, only the top of his snorkle poking out of the water. He took a deeper breath, and dived under, turning back towards the inflatable.  
"Keep a sharp eye gunner, the great white whale could be anywhere." warned Nick.  
"Uncle Benji's orange daddy, and he's right there." said Violet, pointing at the shape looming towards them.  
"Well, he's white on his belly." pleaded Nick.  
The cheetah broached the surface next to the dinghy, running his shoulder against the side, his bow wave making the little boat heave and bounce off the side of the pool.  
Two different squeals called out as Judy toppled off the back of the boat, and Violet stumbled onto all fours at the bow of the inflatable, dropping her weapon.  
Caught unawares, Nick suddenly found himself momentarily underwater, and emerged coughing and spluttering.  
Hearing the commotion, Clawhauser stopped and stood up in the pool.  
"Everyone OK?" he asked.  
Judy surfaced, gasping and laughing at the same time, pulling herself back to the boat by a short rope that trailed behind it.  
"UNCLE BENJI," shouted Violet, "you could have drowned me!"  
"I'm sorry precious." crooned the cheetah wading towards the dinghy, causing another bow wave to swamp Nick.  
Surfacing again, Nick sputtered, "Don't mind me folks, I'm OK." as he stood up next to the cheetah, shaking his head to get the water out of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Was on holidays armed only with a new tablet, which required finding a writing app and downloading, and then trying to figure out how to get the text from the tablet to my computer?  
> (Yes, I almost put my monitor on my printer to do screen captures!)  
> Sorry for posting silly stuff.  
> 


End file.
